


like running free

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he’s tired. he wants to go home.





	like running free

**Author's Note:**

> title from running

josh lies on his back in his dressing room. 

there’s music loud in his ears, drowning out anything from the outside. he knows there’s things he should be doing, places he should be right now, but he doesn’t have the energy. 

he’s tired. he wants to go home. 

home is miles and miles away. 

the door to his dressing room opens. he can tell by the way the light changes. 

he sees tyler sit down by his head. he speaks, but josh can’t hear. 

tyler moves to josh’s left, and then lies down. their heads are about level. 

josh takes out his left earbud and places it into tyler’s ear. 

their hands find each other. 

home isn’t miles away. it’s right here.

**Author's Note:**

> my mental state is directly correlated to the amount of fic i produce


End file.
